Blow Her a Kiss
by Jump City Girl 2.0
Summary: When you blow someone a kiss goodbye it means you wouldn't see them for a long period of time. In Robin and Starfire's case their kiss will have to last five years. SEQUEL TO BLUE EYED BABY Robxstar and maybe BBxrae in later chapters
1. Waiting

Blow her a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

She sat motionless against the soft gray soft. She had sat there so many times the leather molded around her body and she sank into the couch. Her once vivid green eyes were full of life, now they were glazed over with sadness, an everlasting pain that could make anyone cry by taking one look at her. Her ruby hair lost its lust and her smile had faded long ago.

A masked man appeared in the door way and silently made his way over to her. A blue bird insignia was plastered across his black uniform. Long locks of midnight hair draped over his shoulders. The woman turned her gaze towards him. He opened his mouth to speak but silence escaped his lips. He wanted to tell her it was going to be ok, to hold her and whisper things would return to normal soon. But they both knew that was a lie. Those words had lost its meaning many years ago. They learned that no matter how may times you say it doesn't make it true. They learned that lesson the hard way. The man reminded himself of that and closed his mouth.

She folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. She hummed a familiar song in her head. She let her mind wander back to the good old days. They days when they were young and held all the hope in the world in their eyes. Now not a wisp of hope clouded her two glassy pupils. He on the other hand hid his eyes for they were worst then hers. The song floated out of her head and on her lips as she hummed quietly. _"When there's trouble_ _you know who to call."_ The man mouth curved into a weak smile.

The woman stopped and frowned. The song was over and so was its meaning. The man sat down next to her and stroked her hair. She sighed and laid her head on his chest. They began to doze off and forget all their worries until something held them back. They were waiting. Waiting for five years.

Five years for something that they could only dream about.

The doorbell rang. And like a cold pail of water awoke the two. The man stood up and motioned for the woman to follow. They walked towards the lingering note. She stood behind him as he punched in the code. The doors slid open and the woman screamed…

**Authors Note: a cliffy! I'll update soon. Can you guess who the man and woman are? (duh) Revved Up is on Saturday! Hip Hip Hooray! Please tell what ya think so far.**

**Love,**

**Jump City Girl 2.0**


	2. No Honeymoon

Blow Her a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Lil note: I know when you write in past tense you're supposed to right like _this_ but most of the story is like that and it would be harder to read. So I'll tell you when it's past tense. Ok the story shall begin:

Five years before:

Chapter two:

"No Honey Moon"

"Goodbye Bruce!" Robin called from the limo.

"Goodbye Dick, I know you'll make a great father" the millionaire called back from the porch of the mansion.

"Ready Master Richard?" Alfred asked holding the door open.

Beast Boy and Cyborg still couldn't get over the fact that Robin actually _had_

a real name. They held back their laughs and followed their leader into the limo. Starfire and Raven were waiting for them in the car. Robin took a seat next to his wife and daughter while the two idiots sat next to Raven. The lovely couple had gotten married in the garden outside Bruce's mansion a few weeks earlier. Robin gave one last wave as the car pulled away. Starfire gently rocked Nightstar and Beast Boy told corny jokes.

"Ok two guys walk into a bar-"

"BEAST BOY SHUT UP!" Raven interrupted him.

"But you won't get to hear the punch line" he wined.

"I'll punch your-"

"Raven" Robin warned.

She sighed and sank deeper into the leather seat.

"Ok gang, time to get back to work!" Robin announced. The whole limo began to wine. "Well except for Star and Nightstar, they need some time to rest."

"But Robin, don't you and Star have to go on a honeymoon first?" Beast Boy wined some more, hoping to get a longer vacation with their leader gone.

"Honeymoon? What does one do on a moon covered in honey?" Starfire asked.

"No it's like a long vacation for a couple after they get married. As for what you do I think you've already done it." Raven answered motioning towards the sleeping baby.

"What?" the alien tilted her head to one side like a puppy. Robin leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh" she said turning a light red.

"No honeymoon until after we can get back in the swing of things. We're out of practice being away from home so long." Robin said.

"I had called Titans East after you and Batman had that big fight to look over the city for us. I really wish we could've video taped that" Cyborg smiled thinking back a few weeks ago.

Robin got a scowl on his face of embarrassment like when a child has just been scolded for doing something wrong.

"Yeah well…good thinking Cy maybe we can borrow Bumblebee to help Star out for a while" Robin answered.

"They should be ok without her but maybe we should give them something just in case." Cyborg said.

"How about we give them Beast Boy" Raven spoke up after whacking him for another stupid joke. His ears perked up when he heard his name.

"Dude no fair! I don't wanna go with Titans East!" groaned.

"You weren't going to. I was taking about any weapons we have laying around to help them out. It will be hard without their leader but she's the only other girl who we can trust with Nightstar" Robin said stroking the baby's jet black hair.

"Alright, I have a few lasers and guns they could borrow." Cyborg jumped in.

"What do you think Star? Star? Starfire?" Robin called.

"Look" she whispered. "She's awake."


	3. SUPRIZE!

Blow Her a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other cartoon for that matter

Chapter 3:

"SURPRIZE!"

Robin looked down at the small infant in his wife's arms.

"Why hello my little bumgorf" Starfire whispered. "Did you have pleasant snoorvalks?"

The baby giggled at her mother's voice. Starfire kissed her gently on the forehead and handed her to her father.

"I still can't believe I'm a daddy" Robin smiled.

"We can't believe you did what you had to do to become a daddy" Beast Boy stifled a laugh. Raven elbowed him.

Robin let it go and rocked Nightstar back and forth. He started to sing softly. _"When_ _there's trouble you know who to call."_

The baby smiled while Starfire sang the next verse. _"From there tower they can see it all." _ Cyborg and Beast Boy joined in. _"When there's evil on the attack, you can rest_ _knowing they got your back."_

Everyone stopped and stared at Raven. She sighed and finished the first verse. _"Cause when the world is losing all control…"_

"Teen Titans go!" the whole car whispered aloud. Robin even thought he heard the diver singing.

Nightstar made a few humming noises like she wanted to sing too. But instead she spit up on her daddy.

"Crap" Robin whispered and handed the child over to Raven. Starfire got a towel from the back and helped clean up her husband.

"Ah the joy's of parenthood" Cyborg laughed.

Raven glanced at the small infant in her arms. She let a weak smiled slip onto her lips as Nightstar looked back at her with wondering eyes. No one knew it but she hoped to be a mother someday too and be able to experience the joy that Robin and Starfire must have.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and was about to say something stupid but held back when he saw the looked on her face. She never smiled and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Cyborg looked out the window and yelled "WHERE IN JUMP CITY!"

"Shhhhhh" the whole car whispered pointing to the baby."

"Sorry" Cyborg whispered.

Raven handed the child back to her mother and looked out the window as well. Everything seemed exactly as it was before. Just another quiet, peaceful day. Then something caught her attention as she jerked her head to the sky. It was late in the day and the world around them had turned a beautiful orange with a golden glow. The clouds held a pink outline and the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. She searched the sky but the feeling had passed and she snapped her glance back towards her friends.

The limo slowly pulled onto the dock and came to a stop. The gang piled out of the car and Robin thanked the diver as he rode away. A black platform appeared underneath them and they flew towards their home. Robin stepped off the platform and onto the island. He helped his wife down and the rest followed. Raven came to a halut. There it was agin. It was very faint but she could sense it. Something was coming, something big. But it was to far away to tell yet. It might have been a space ship passing by or an army of aliens going to attack. "Raven?" Beast Boy asked breaking her of her concentration.

"What" she snapped still looking at the sky.

"Is everything ok?"

"I don't know" she said in a hushed voice.

"What?"

She turned her head towards him and than back at the sky. She waited for something to happen but it never did. The feeling had passed like it was never there. Her eyebrows dropped in concentration and she sought out what she had felt before. But it was gone.

"Raven?"

"Nothing" she said quickly shaking her head. "It's nothing."

Beast Boy frowned but did not asked again.

Raven began to rub her temples and walked towards the door. Beast sighed and followed her.

"SURPRIZE!" the Titans East yelled as the rest of the team stepped inside.

**Author's Note: Yes another cliffy but don't worry you'll find out what's coming. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You guys are great! This chappie like all of them is a little short I know but I'm still working on it! Oh and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanza to all!**

**Love,**

**Jump City Girl- _2.0_**


	4. Party

Blow Her a Kiss

Chapter 4:

"Party"

"So" Speedy said walking over to Robin after the commotion had died down.

"So" Robin answered expecting the worst.

"How was it?" Auqalad asked.

"How was what?" Robin replied deciding on playing innocent.

"Ya know" Speedy said elbowing him. The two members of Titans East wore sly grins.

"Was it you first time?" Speedy asked.

Robin's eyes went wide and he knew he'd better answer them before someone just happened to walk by and listen to their conversation.

"Well I don't think it's any of your business and I have no regrets for what I did I'll tell you that much" Robin said with a wink.

"You dog" Auqalad laughed.

Yup there was no doubt about it Robin was definitely male.

The two guys walked away choking down their laughter while Robin cleared his throat and joined his wife by the girls.

"Hi honey" he called walking up and kissing her on the check. "Hello" she smiled. "She is _so _cute!" Bumblebee squealed.

Robin turned to face her when his eyes wondered over to the corner where two twins sat crying. "What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"Oh nothing but I'd keep your distance Robin they might be holding a grudge." Bee answered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"So how bout it Bee will you stay and help us out?" Raven asked rocking the small infant. She smiled and nodded.

"You four will be ok while I'm gone right?" She asked turning to face Speedy and Auqalad who had decided they were going to have a contest with Cyborg and Beast Boy on who could eat more.

"Wh?" Speedy said with his mouth stuffed with pizza.

"I SAID YOU'LL BE OK BY YOURSLEF'S RIGHT!" Bee said. She was feed up with them and needed to stay somewhere else for a while anyway.

He gave her a thumb's up sign and stuffed a hot dog in his mouth while Beast boy started screaming.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we send Cyborg over to help you guys out?" Robin suggested.

"Good idea, the twins love having him around." Bee answered.

"HOT DOGS AREN'T MEAT!" Speedy yelled at Beast Boy.

"THEN WHAT AER THEY MR. SMARTY PANTS!" the changeling roared back.

"THEY'RE PROCESSED MEAT!"

"EXACTLY, STILL MEAT!"

Speedy fell silent again and was just about to open his mouth to speak when a shrill crying burst from the child.

"See what you two morons did!" Raven snapped handing Nightstar to her mother.

"Sorry" the guys said in unison.

"Shhh, hush little one" Starfire whispered. Mas and Menos got up from their corner and ran to the girl. "Está bien el llanto de la parada pequeño uno" the said.

"Wha?" Beast Boy said confused.

"It's ok stop crying little one" Auqalad answered.

"That's what they said?" the changeling asked.

"Yup, after months living with them you kinda get used to it."

"Meza a bebé de abye en las cimas de árbol cuando el viento sopla el craddle mecerá…"

"Now what are they singing?"

"Rock abye baby" Speedy said this time.

Nightstar began to quiet down and slowly she floated into the air.

"SHE CAN FLY!" Bumblebee screamed.

"¿Puede ella mosca?" the twins yelled.

"Yup" Robin answered looking up at his baby girl.

"So anymore surprises?" the African American girl asked.

"Wait you get to change her diapers" Raven answered rolling her eyes.

"Bye!" Speedy and Auqalad waved from the blue T-ship. "See ya soon!" Cyborg yelled. "Adiós!"

Starfire held up the hand of the small girl and made it wave.

Nightstar giggled as the ship sped away.

The day was over and so was the party. All that was left to do was clean up. The sky turned a light orange and red with pink dancing on the clouds. The five Titans walked back inside to finally end their bust day.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Robin said with a sigh.

"And this will be even more!" Raven's voice dripped with ice as a fowl odor entered the room.

The baby laughed and Starfire held it at arms length. "Help?" she smiled at the man she loved.

He let out a deeper sigh and stood up to help his wife change their daughter's diaper.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok short and sweet. Don't worry something's about to happen but ya don't know what. I'm sorry if some parts were confusing. I didn't know hot dogs were meat until I was like 7 I thought they were plastic. Tasted that way to me. So review review and I promise something big will happen in the next chappie and no not a big dirty diaper. Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Jump City Girl _2.0_**


	5. Something's Coming

Blow Her a Kiss

Chapter Five:

"Something's coming"

"_Daddy! Look at me" a small voice cried out. _

"_Nightstar you're getting to be just as beautiful and brave as your mother" Robin said watching his daughter fly around the tower. "You be careful now honey" he called._

_The dark haired girl giggled and flew higher and higher._

"_See daddy? See how high I am?" she squealed with delight as she dove into the soft_

_blue _

_sky._

"_Nightstar that's too high! Come back down before you hurt yourself!" the girl's father called. But she was too far away for her to hear him and she just kept going. Suddenly a high pitch scream filled the sky._

"_DADDY! DADDY HELP ME!" Nightstar screamed. The man looked up only to see horrible creatures dragging the girl away from him. He saw them through her into their ship and close the door_

"_NIGHTSTAR" he cried. _

Just then Robin's eyes flashed open and took in their surroundings. He was in his bed covered in sweet. His breathing calmed down as he looked at the sleeping woman beside him. She wore a peaceful smile. His eyes wandered to the corner of the room wear the baby lay sleeping. He slowly got up and walked over to his daughter. The window was slightly open and the night air drifted in along with the sweet smell of the sea. He gently lifted the baby from her bed and began to rock her back and forth.

He didn't mean to but he woke up the child. She didn't cry though only stared into the mask less face of her father. With huge curious blue eyes she gazed into a pair that looked exactly like her own. Nightstar reached up with her tiny hand and stroked his cheek. He put his hand over hers which caused her to smile. He kissed her hand and laid her back down into the white basinet. Robin bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She let out a soft yawn and closed her eyes.

"I love you" he whispered before going back to his own bed. He closed his eyes once under the covers and listen to the breathing of his wife. The rhymic lullaby soon put him back to sleep forgetting the awful nightmare that still loomed in the back of his mind.

"GOOD MORNING YA'LL!" Cyborg yelled from the stove.

"Morning" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"You ever notice how she never says good before it?" Beast Boy whispered to his robotic friend.

Raven shot him a dirty look and went to the counter to make her self some tea.

"Morning guys!" Bumblebee smiled.

"Hello my friends!" a cheerful voice entered the room.

"Good morning" a sleeping Robin followed her.

"And what would my baby like to eat this glorious morning?" Starfire asked.

"I'd like some tofu-bacon!" Beast Boy answered. Starfire blinked and looked at him.

"I think she means the baby moron" Raven corrected the green elf.

"Well I would" he wined.

"You got to arms make it yourself!" Cyborg called while flipping the pancakes.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes and helped her robotic friend prepare breakfast.

Starfire took a bottle of formula out of the microwave a squeezed a little out on her wrist.

"Just right!" she said sticking it into the hungry Nightstar's mouth.

Nightstar took long gulps barely stopping for a breath. "I think she was hungry" Beast Boy said watching the child.

"No really?" Raven answered in her sarcastic tone.

"You know Raven you're in an even worse mood today then you are normally!" Beast shot back.

The corner's of the goth's mouth dropped and she opened her lips to speak. But a sharp pain shot across her head and she fell to the floor.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted running over to her.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin asked kneeling down next to the telepath.

"Fine" she answered coldly.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked dropping the spatula.

"I said I was **fine**" Raven answered again.

"Are you positive?" Starfire said.

"Cause if you need any help that's what I'm here for!" Bee called.

"I though you were here to help with the baby?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh right, that too" she answered.

Raven pulled herself up and began walking towards her room. Beast Boy started to follow but a glove hand held him back.

"Leave her be for now" Robin told him.

Beast Boy sighed but did as he was told.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Raven sat in her room on her soft purple bead. "_What was that?"_ she wondered._ "I've never felt such a strong energy before_. It's so far away though I can tell. What could it be?" "_It isn't as strong as my father but it seems too have much more power than Starfire's race. It must be at least 5 years away though. Still I keep getting these shocks every time it passes through another solar system. It's fast."_

She opened a few of her spell books and laid them on the bed next to her. She began to flip through them but couldn't she find anything that gave her this feeling. Chants, spells, nothing that she could even think might tell her what it was. It was so different from the other aura's she had felt and somehow it seemed familiar. She has never felt it this strongly before but something…or someone had once reeked of its presence.

Something outside this world. _ "It isn't witchcraft or evil from Hell. No it's something different. Something from another universe. And that something is coming."_

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Wow it's been a super long time since I updated. sweatdrop sorry bout that! And for those of you who were wondering about the Spanish well I just went to google and typed something in to translate it. So I don't really know any Spanish but I am taking French! This chapter I really liked cause of how sweet the father daughter moments are. I promise to have the next chapter up in at least a week! Thanks for reading and please be so kind and review!**

**Love,**

**Jump City Girl 2.0**


	6. TAG YOU'RE IT!

Blow her a Kiss

Chapter 6:

"Tag You're It!"

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" Nightstar yelled jumping up and down on a green bed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! IT'S 8:00 IN THE MORNING!" a green teenager screamed in the girl's face.

Nightstar's eyes welled up with tears and she was about to let out a huge cry. And when she cried she woke up the whole state.

"No, Shhh, no I didn't mean!" Beast Boy waved his hands back and forth frantically.

"Look at the funny face!" he said pulling on the sides of his cheeks. It didn't seem to be working.

"Erm um…got it!" He said transforming into a small green monkey. The black haired child let out a giggle and squeezed the monkey. "Ugh, you hug like your mother" Beast Boy groaned changing back.

Nightstar was now four years old and a bigger handful that Slade had ever been. Bumblebee had gone back with her team. After Nightstar turned one. Raven's…feelings had stopped but every once in a while a sharp pain would run through her mind. So she soon pushed the thought into the back of her head.

"Uncle Beast Boy I gots to go potty!" the four year old declared.

"Why did you get me up then?" he wined.

"Cause you're my favorite uncle!" she said in the most adorable voice.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup! And when uncle Cyborg told me to go away you were my only other choice!" she answered.

"Really?" he asked again now with a more monotone voice.

"Why didn't you ask your mommy?" he asked now a little agitated.

"Cause she and daddy are sleeping."

"I was sleeping too!"

"Nah un you was talking! I heard you!" she argued.

"And what did I say?" he demanded.

"Oh Raven you're so pretty-"she was cut off by a green hand covering her small mouth. Nightstar chomped down hard.

"OUCH!" he cried. She giggled and flew down the hall to Raven's room.

"Aunt Raven?" she asked sweetly? The door cracked opened and two purple eyes peered out.

"Yes?" the goth asked who was wide awake.

"Will you take me potty?" Nightstar asked. Beast Boy had chased after the girl whose speed was amazing and was now behind her out of breath.

"Whatever she told you it isn't true!" Beast Boy cried.

"You don't have to go potty?" Raven asked confused.

Nightstar was getting angry now. All the girl needed to do was pee. "FINE! I'll do it myself" she yelled.

"Come on" Raven sighed taking her by the hand and leading her to the bathroom. Nightstar motioned for Raven to lean down so she could whisper something in her ear.

Raven's eyes went wide and she glanced at Beast Boy. Nightstar giggled and blew her uncle a kiss. Beast Boy turned bright red. He could guess what this was about.

"Oh man am I gonna get it" he sighed thinking about what Raven would to do him.

"She's not going to get away with this!"

"Hiya Daddy!" Nightstar greeted. She flew up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning honey" he answered ruffling her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Starfire asked setting a highchair up beside the kitchen table.

"Yup! But I woke up early and had to potty" she answered ask her mom put her in the chair.

"Don't worry I took her" Raven said floating into the room.

"Thank you friend Raven" Starfire smiled.

"What's up ya'll?" Cyborg greeted. "And how's my favorite little super girl?" he asked turning to the child.

"Mump hmm jmak" she replied stuffing cereal in her mouth.

Cyborg laughed and patted her head.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarm sounded. "Titans Trouble!" their leader yelled.

"What's wrong daddy?" his daughter asked.

"Mumbo's causing trouble in the park" he informed them.

"Who's turn is it to baby-sit?" Cyborg asked.

"Beast Boy can do it" Raven answered.

Robin bent down to his daughter's level. "Honey when Beast Boy comes down tell him he's in charge k?

"Yes daddy!" the child said.

"And don't hide and attack him again. I don't want to have to clean up another one of his _accidents_ ok?" Robin said strictly.

"Yes daddy" she answered rolling her eyes.

"Be good while we're gone!" he said kissing her forehead.

"Titans move out!" their leader yelled.

Beast Boy slowly warned into the kitchen. He really didn't want to face Raven. "Now she'll never like me" he sighed.

"Who will never like you?" Nightstar asked.

"Who said that?" Beast Boy said whipping around. He looked down at the pair of bright blue eyes looking back at him.

"Where is everybody?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"On a mission" she answered. "Robin said you're in charge."

"Since when do you call your dad Robin?"

"Since now"

"Ok…" he answered slowly. "So what do you want to do while their gone?" he asked.

"Who will never like you?'" she asked again.

He squinted his eyes and his mouth formed into a frown.

"Raven" he answered.

"Why?" she said.

"Cause you told her I thought she was pretty" he said.

"No I didn't" she said.

"Yeah you did!" he frowned.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to-wait why am I arguing with a four year old."

"Cause Raven says you gots mental issues" Nightstar replied.

"It's _got_ mental issues. And no I don't" he snapped.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Yes-uh!"

"Nah-uh!"

"You don't even know what mental means" he snickered.

"So" she answered.

Beast rubbed his temples. "Did you tell her or not?"

"I told her you though she was pretty" Nightstar said.

"See you did tell her!" he yelled.

"So" she answered.

"So now she won't like me!" he said.

"Why?

"Cause…cause…she might be mad" he explained.

"Why? I wouldn't be mad at you if you called me pretty." Nightstar said confused.

"Yeah but that's different. You're cute. Raven is hot!" Beast Boy argued.

"Wait I meant-"he was cut of by the four year old.

"I know what you meant! _I_ watch TV."

"So what do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Tell her" she shrugged.

"I can't" Beast Boy wined.

"Then I will" she said.

"You just do that!" he yelled. Suddenly he stopped. _"I'm taking advice from a four year old. Who's half alien. And Starfire's daughter" _he thought.

"Let's play a game" he said changing the subject.

"TAG YOU'RE IT! Nightstar yelled poking the green man and zooming out of the room.

"I'M GONNA GET CHA!" Beast Boy said running after her.

**Author's Note:**

**See told ya I'd update soon! This was just a short and sweet chapter. Thanks for all my nice reviews! You guys are so kewl! Remember Raven said what ever was coming was at least five years away and she said that when Nightstar was one. Now she's four and its coming! DUN DUN DUN! Her feeling is more of a presence. Like when a wet dog is running towards you, you can smell it. Well whatever is coming she can sense it. Sorry I'm not so good at comparing stuff. I love the "so" answer. I gave Nightstar a pretty big vocabulary for a four year old but who wouldn't talk a lot when you live in a house with five teenagers? Now if you be a good little reader and review I'll have the next chapter up in a few days! XD**

**Love,**

**Jump City Girl _2.0_**


	7. It's revealed

Chapter 7

"It's revealed"

Robin walked in the door followed by the rest of his team to find two out of breath kids lying on the floor.

"Get up" Raven said kicking the green ones heel.

"Ow!" he yelped jumping up.

Starfire scooped up the half asleep Nightstar and rocked her back and forth.

"So what did I miss?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing much" Cyborg answered. "We kicked his butt into jail."

"What were you doing?" Robin asked.

""Playing uh tag" Beast Boy said.

"Looks like you two had such fun" Starfire whispered so her daughter wouldn't wake up.

"Maybe we need a babysitter to baby-sit the babysitter" Cyborg laughed.

"I did a good job!" Beast Boy snapped.

"And that's why we found you laying on the floor covered his sweat" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Well you try chasing her half-way around the tower!" he yelled in defense.

"Can we do this later?" Robin asked. "Nightstar is sleeping."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the goth while she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine" they both said in unison.

"You guys sound like some old married couple!" Cyborg sneered.

"Like I would every marry her" Beast Boy said. Raven looked hurt and she turned her back and walked away.

"Beast Boy-"Cyborg began.

"I know I know" he sighed following her to apologize.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Looks like its nap time!" Robin said looking at the dark haired girl.

Nightstar had been given her own room at little after her 4th birthday. It was a soft light blue with clouds painted on the ceiling. It had a bright red slide in the corner and a white rocking chair on the other side of the room. A soft yellow lamp stood next to the small bed with crayons and coloring books covered the floor. Hanging near the slide was a black punching bag. Robin figured it was never too early to teach a girl to fight.

Starfire set her down in the soft pink bed and tightly tucked her in. "Goodnight my little bumgorf" she said kissing her forehead. Nightstar gave a weak smile and sunk down into the covers. "She's had a hard day let's make this her bed time" Robin whispered to his wife. The both tiptoed over to the doorway and switched off the light. "Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy" a small whisper floated in the air. "Goodnight" Robin answered blowing her a kiss.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Raven?" Beast Boy knocked on her door.

"Raven?" He heard the door unlock and it opened slightly.

"What?" she answered her voice dripping with ice.

"I'm sorry Rae I didn't mean it" he said.

"Mean what?" Raven said.

"Mean that um-well if you forgot there's no sense bringing it up again so-" he was interrupted by a high scream.

"Raven what's wrong!" he asked as she fell to the floor clutching her head.

Raven began to take long deep breath's and slowly she got back up.

"_**It's** closer. I remember now. **It's** coming. **It's** almost here. WHAT IS **IT**?"_ her mind screamed for answers.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm fine" she snapped.

"No you're not something is wrong" he argued.

Just then Starfire walked pass them giving a slight wave. The instance she passed Raven the pain came again. "AHHH!" the empath screamed out in pain. Sweat began to form on her forehead and she gritted her teeth.

"Starfire" she hissed. The alien supported her from falling over.

"Yes friend Raven. What is hurting you?" she asked frantically.

"Come with me" Raven answered pulling her into her room.

"Raven what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not sure yet" she said out of breath. "But don't get Robin, not yet. It might be nothing to worry about" she said.

The changeling was pale. It hurt him to see Raven in so much pain. He watched Starfire help Raven to her bed and the door closed.

"I'm going to find out what's going on" he said turning into a fly and slipping under the door.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Raven what is wrong?" Starfire asked looking at her friend lying on the bead.

Raven closed her eyes and tried to remember what she felt. Where she had felt that evil before. _"Starfire"_ she thought. When the alien hit the earth she had reeked of the aura.

"Starfire?" Raven finally spoke up.

"Yes?" the alien answered sweetly very concerned for her friend.

"Starfire, tell me about your past."

"My past?"

"Yes. Besides the Gordanians was their anyone else trying to hurt you?"

"Well…yes…" Starfire said trying not to recall those painful memories.

"I know it hurts Star, but you need to tell me."

"Was their anyone else after you?"

Starfire's eyes suddenly became glazed over with pain and hatred. Those memories, her own sister, had hurt her so much but there was one more. One more who she just barely escaped. One more who vowed they would kill her and her family one day if she left.

"The Pistons" she spat.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's Note: Hiya! You guys gave me great ideas for future chapters. And who knows maybe Nightstar will play the flute later! I'm not sure if it was the Pistons or the Citadel so don't hurt me. Nightstar is only half tamaranian but can fly because Starfire had said "on my planet even new borns can fly" so I gave her that power. But she doesn't have starbolts because Starfire was experimented on and gain those powers. So it's like if your mom got a nose job and then had you, you would still have the same nose she had before she got it fixed. I know it was different in the comics but don't worry you'll be surprised the changes I do to Nightstar as she gets older. I might enter this story in a fanfic contest on the RobinandStarfire shrine. What do ya'll think? Thanks for reading and most of you we're good little readers and review so keep being good little readers and review!**

**Love,**

**Jump City Girl _2.0_**


	8. run

Chapter 8

"Run"

Starfire's eyes glowed a radiant green, her teeth clenched and her hands began to roll into a fist. "Star…fire?" Raven asked slowly. "Tell me what happened" she said sternly.

"They…made me what I am" the alien answered still fuming.

"What?" the goth asked.

"They gave me my powers" Starfire said slowly calming down. "Did you notice that no one else on my home planet was able to throw starbolts except for my sister?"

Raven nodded and asked "What happened to them?"

"I escaped after being experimented on and gaining the ability to absorb solar energy."

"And the Psions?" "

"I'm not sure" the alien answered. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the head board of her friend's bed. "But before I left they promised they would take revenge against everyone I loved." "Raven why do you need this information?" she asked suddenly.

"Because Starfire" Raven began. "They're keeping their promise" Raven whispered.

Tears began to form under Starfire's eyes and she choked trying to find the words to say.

"When" she said finally.

Raven closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. "I don't know, but I can sense them they are close" she said. "Is there anything that might have attracted their attention? Because they have left you alone for all these years-" she was cut off by her teammate.

"Nightstar" Starfire gasped.

They little green fly on the wall made his way to the door but not before being caught by a certain purple haired girl.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted.

"Hi" he answered weakly transforming back into a human.

Raven was too worried to be mad.

"I don't understand" he said walking over to her side.

Raven's indigo eyes met his emerald ones. "We have to run" she whispered.

"What?" he asked shocked. "Can't we fight em? I mean we beat Trigon didn't we? Star took em on and won right?"

"No I ran" Starfire asked roughly.

"Besides there are many more ships now I can feel their power, that's what's been causing me pain." Raven sighed.

Beast Boy was silent. "I am going to get Robin and Cyborg they'll be able to-"

"NO" the alien yelled. "They're after Nightstar, she's tamaranian, we can't fight them we have to run, otherwise we'll…" her voice trailed off.

The night was silent with dark clouds hiding the moon. A cool breeze flew into the window giving them all chills.

"So what do we do?" he wondered.

Raven and Starfire said nothing but looked at him with sad eyes.

He frowned and walked towards the door. "We're not giving up without a fight" he snapped. "Come one we're getting Robin" he told the girls walking out of the room.

Without a word the two followed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note:**

**Yes I know this was a short chapter and I'm sorry. I'll be updating a lot more so yeah….**

**Thanks for being patient guys and don't worry I'll have another chapter up in a least two days. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Black Hearted Sister

Chapter 9

"Black hearted sister"

Robin sat motionless on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling but he really wasn't looking at anything unparticular. Just thinking.

Thinking about what he would do and where he would go once the titans were threw.

"_Nightstar will grow up soon" _he thought. _"She should have a normal life; I don't want her to be as obsessive as I was when it came to capturing villains. Maybe if I'm lucky she didn't inherit that from me."_

The lights were off and the fan on the ceiling created a soft humming noise. The windows were shut tight but the curtains drawn back looking out at a black sky and a dark lake.

"_Will we be titans for the rest of our lives? And will Nightstar fight beside us?"_ Robin sighed and tried to make things seem less confusing.

"_This is silly why am I thinking about this now? She's only four years old_."

"But you were around her age when you fell into this life too" a voice inside the young teens head whispered.

"Maybe she will get caught up in this life as you did" the voice said.

"No" Robin said quietly.

"Or worst" the voice spoke again ignoring him. "She might walk the same past as her mother" it hissed.

Robin's eyes widened and his lips muttered the name of his beloved.

"Starfire?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The robotic member of the team was monitoring the city from the computer screen in the tech. room. "All's well in Jump City today" he said with a yawn. He leaned back in his chair to rest his eyes when the wide range monitor that scanned space started going nuts.

"WHAO!" he yelled falling backwards out of the chair. He stumbled to his feet grumbling and looked up at the screen.

The screen was blank but for some reason the noise wouldn't stop. The alarm that noted that something was approaching earth was wailing. _"What is this?"_ Cyborg though.

He decided to scan further out to see what he could find. He was right.

About 1,000 miles from earth something was out there. The screen showed hundreds of green bleeping dots.

And they were coming closer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what do we tell him? Raven asked the changeling and the alien girl. They were standing outside their leader's room trying to think of an explanation that made sense.

Saying that Raven had a feeling that hundreds of evil aliens were coming to destroy them all, seemed a little vague.

"The truth" Beast Boy answered. "What else can we say?"

Starfire was silent and as pale as a ghost. She was tempted to wake up her sleeping child and hold her tight or run into her husband's arms like she had done the first time she hugged him. But that was over 4 years ago; she was more mature and had to be strong. Strong for her friends, for her husband, for Nightstar. She took a deep breath and walked past her two friends who were busying arguing about the news.

She opened the door without even a knock and switched on the light.

"Starfire?" Robin asked sitting up on the bed. He could tell something was wrong.

Just as she was about to speak Cyborg came running into the room.

"You guys might wanna check this out" he said.

They followed him to the tech. room without a word and stepped inside.

The robot pointed towards the screen that showed the hundreds of UFO's.

"It's true!" Starfire cried falling to her knees clutching her stomach. The tears began to spill out again as a wave of memories came over her.

"Starfire!" Robin called rushing to her side. He pulled the chair Cyborg had been sitting in earlier and helped her sit down.

"You need to tell him now" Raven said a bit more compassionately to her redheaded friend.

"Tell him what?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire raised her eyes to meet her friends.

"My sister Blackfire was born sickly" she began.

"Because of this my parents who were King and Queen of my planet deemed her unworthy to rule after my father.

But when I was born years later all of Tamarian rejoiced because I was to be their princess.

My sister's heart became black with hate for me and could not harness the power of the sun or feel any joy to gain the power of flight.

Soon our planet was at war with the Citadel. For centuries we had been victorious over those creatures but when Blackfire had been banished from Tamaran for trying to kill me she joined forces with them. She gave away all the secrets of her people and their every weakness. As you can imagine, we were easily defeated.

As my entire race was about to be destroyed the Citadel requested one slave in exchange for peace.

That slave was to be me".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: I am uber-sorry guys. I got grounded from the computer and couldn't update for the two days I promised. And yeah that last chapter was not so good but I figured I should update something. But don't worry I'm now working no this story as much as I possibly can **

**(and if I got anything wrong about Starfire's past just politely tell me and I will be sure to fix it thank you)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Jump City Girl _2.0_**


	10. Ture Story

Chapter 10

"True Story"

All of Starfire's teammates looked horrified as she continued her story. They couldn't believe such a sweet girl had such a horrible past. She told a deep breath and went on.

"The Gordianians the Citadel's slave traders took me away. You might not know this but for some reason Tamaranians are worth a lot of money. I was to be sold too the Psions, but somewhere along the way my sister was captured as well.

They experimented on our bodies seeing how much solar energy we could absorb before exploding. You might think my sister and I were lucky we didn't die but I would've felt like the luckiest girl in the universe if only X'hal had taken my life. During that time Blackfire gained the ability to fly and we both gained the ability to fire starbolts.

One night during a lapse in the torture my sister and I escaped. But they vowed revenge and swore I would regret running away."

Robin had his arm around her should comforting her while she cried. She wiped away the tears determined to finish.

"Well you know the rest, I came to earth and am now a part of the best team ever" she gave a weak smile to her friends.

"Star….I had no idea" Robin whispered. Of course she had told him about Tamaran and her sister. But never went into detail about what really happened.

"No one did" Raven said sadly.

The room was quiet as if taking a moment of silence to let this all sink in. Beast Boy couldn't even think of something funny or stupid to say to lighten the mood he just was leaning against the wall motionless.

Raven had her eyes closed trying to think of what to do.

Robin was holding his wife gently rocking her back and forth in the chair.

Cyborg sat at the computer typing away to figure out how much time they had. The only noise in the room was the keyboard he was typing on and the screen beeping every two seconds.

The silence was broken as a small child entered the room. Her hair was in tangles and she wore a light blue nightgown. In on hand she held a tattered pink blanket and with the other she rubbed her crystal eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Nightstar?" Starfire called running over to her daughter. "What's wrong honey?"

"I heard a scary noise in my closet" the girl cried.

"What did it sound like?" Starfire asked.

"Thump!" she answered imitating the noise.

"Well let's check this out" her mom said motioning for Robin to follow. She picked on Nightstar and they walked into her room.

They went over to the closet and Starfire opened the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nightstar screamed.

Robin and Starfire giggled at their child as they held up a pink tiger stuffed animal that had fallen from the shelf.

"Is this what scared you honey?" Robin asked laughing playfully.

Nightstar frowned and crossed her arms. "Well you'd be sorry if it really was a monster" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Yes we would be very sorry and very sad" Robin said throwing her up in the air and snuggling her close as she came back down.

Her frown faded and she began to laugh with them. Starfire tickled her stomach and Robin made silly faces.

"Feel better?" Robin asked.

Nightstar nodded.

The two tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead goodnight.

"Tell me a story" she squealed in a tiny four year old voice.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other.

"Ok one story but than bed ok?" Robin said.

"Ok" Nightstar smiled.

"I have a story my Kanorfka would tell me when I was very small" Starfire said.

"It goes like this" she began.

"There once was a beautiful princess in a far away land whose name was Koriand'r.

She had a wonderful mommy and daddy who loved her very much.

But she also had an evil sister who wanted to hurt Koriand'r. The sister's name was Komand'r. And Komand'r told the evil aliens where Koriand'r lived. The beautiful princess was taken from her home and was forced to live in space on an evil space ship"

Nightstar's eyes went wide with fear. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"Well Koriand'r was strong because she knew one day every thing would be ok. So one day she saved enough power to escape from the evil space ship. And she went to the closest planet she could to find a place to live until she had enough strength to fly home.

She landed on a planet name Earth. And there she met a wonderful boy and new friends whom she loved very much. Together her, her friends and the boy fought evil doers to save the Earth. And together they were victorious every time. Soon she and the boy fell in love and they had a sweet beautiful blue eyed baby."

Nightstar looked up at her mom. "Was that story true?" she asked.

Starfire's eyes began to fill with sadness.

"….no" she whispered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note: Thanks for al the reviews guys! I never though anyone would like the story this much! This makes me feel happy. **


	11. Ready or Not Here It Comes

Blow Her a Kiss

Chapter 11

"Ready or not here it comes"

"Star why did you…lie?" Robin asked after their daughter had gone to sleep.

It was well into the night and the rest of the Titans had gone to bed.

Only the two were still awake in Robin's old room which they now shared and Nightstar took Starfire's room.

"Why did you tell Nightstar that your story wasn't true?" he asked again.

"Because…" she answered. "Because history is going to repeat itself and I don't want her to know that same story might happen to her, so it's better if she doesn't think it true" She said quickly so it was hard for him to understand.

"What? What are you talking about? What's happing" he asked.

"Robin there coming" She whispered sitting up in bed with her jade eyes glowing in the dark room.

"Who's coming?" he demanded.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Can we play horsie?" a small voiced ask.

"No" Raven answered not even looking up from her book.

"How bout tag?" Nightstar wined.

"No."

"Build a fort out of the sofa cushions?"

"No."

"Hide and seek?" she asked almost in tears.

Raven sighed. The titans had gone off on a mission to get Nightstar presents for her 5th birthday today, so Raven was stuck baby sitting and keeping Nightstar from finding out about her surprise party.

"_But you're the only one who can keep a secret" Beast Boy had said._

"_Starfire's too excited, Cyborg is too, I can never keep my mouth shut and Robin doesn't trust us without him you have to watch Nightstar"_

Their words still rung in her ears.

"I guess since it's your birthday" she answered getting up from the kitchen table.

"YAY!" the newly turned 5 year old squealed.

"You count!"

"One, two, three…" Raven began.

Nightstar flew off too the rooftop giggling. She reached the door and opening it she stopped in the stairwell to listen to what number had reached.

"Eight, nine…." the Goth's voice echoed through the empty tower.

With that the half tamaranian child flew out the door and landed on the cement roof. The sky was a pale blue and wisps of clouds floated by, carried by the soft wind.

She took and deep breath letting the morning air fill her senses, at that moment something caught her eye. A spark of silver off in the distance.

And it looked like it was coming closer.

"Ready or not here I come!" Raven shouted.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Author's Note: Oi I haven't updated in months (sry bout that heh) but I'll update soon I promise! So what do ya think? Review! please?**


	12. Party Crashers

Blow Her a Kiss

Chapter 12

"The Party Crashers

"GOTCHA!" a voice from behind Nightstar growled tackling her to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHH!" shrieked the girl as she was swept up in black energy.

"You're turn" Raven laughed picking her up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha you scared me aunt Rae!" she giggled.

"I scare everyone" the purpled haired woman smiled.

Nightstar gave a smile in return and then turned back to the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Raven asked after putting her down.

Her sapphire eyes searched the heavens but found nothing. And Raven's pair of amethyst eyes followed.

Nightstar shrugged and looked back up at her friend. But the half-demon's gaze did not move as though she were deep in thought.

"Aunt Raven?" Nightstar spoke up after a minute or so. Suddenly a loud "BOOH-YA!" roared threw the Tower and shook the roof.

"YAY THEY'RE BACK!" she squealed flying towards the door.

"I'll be there in a second" Raven said as she felt Nightstar's big blue eyes looking at her.

"Okies!" Nightstar answered leaving.

"_What is this? I know this feeling, I had it for the past few years or was it months? Ugh why are my thoughts so cloudy? It isn't painful like before but I feel like I can't even move. Like something stronger than me is sucking out all my energy. What was coming, I had told Starfire….I talked her about….about what? I can't remember." _Raven's mind began to wondered watching the sky. But it was hopeless her thoughts were slipping away from her and a wave of death came over the city.

"I can't…..remember" she whispered drowning in her mind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Nightstar laughed seeing all her friends gather around her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all cried.

Titans East, Kid Flash and Jinx, even Bruce Wayne had come to wish their favorite little 5 year old a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday my little bumgorf" Starfire whispered picking up her daughter and kissing her on the check as Robin did the same.

"Happy birthday honey" he smiled.

"Cake yet?" a green man asked.

"IN A MINUTE BEAST BOY!" an angry robotic man answered.

"Heh" Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Happy birthday squirt" Kid Flash said zooming over to the girl. A tall pink haired woman was holding his hand. Nightstar stared in wonder.

"You're pretty!" she said to the pink haired lady.

"Thank you" Jinx answered blushing.

"I think so too" Kid Flash said giving a perverted smile.

"Are you going to have a baby together?" Nightstar asked.

"Heh well…." Kid Flash began with that smile again. Jinx silenced him by stomping on his foot.

"Nightstar" Robin said scooping up his daughter.

"You don't ask people questions like that" he whispered.

"Why? They look like they should have a baby cause they are in love just like you and mommy right?" she asked with big blue eyes.

"Well Yeah but-" Robin started.

"Don't worry about it" Jinx stepped in.

"Heh cute kid Robin takes after your wife though" Kid Flash laughed.

"I know" Robin laughed along with him.

Nightstar began to laugh too although she had no idea why.

"Hey squirt when we get married we'll make you the flower girl how about that?" Kid Flash asked.

"YEAH!" the 5 year old cheered.

"When?" Jinx asked after walking away.

"If, I meant if" he smiled putting his arm around her waist.

Robin sighed and handed his daughter to Starfire.

Starfire giggled seeing the expression on Robin's face. It was between embarrassed and shocked.

"Nightstar gets to be the flower girl at Jinx and Kid Flash's wedding" he said.

"Yeah I'm gonna be the bestest flower girl ever!" she smiled.

"I did not know they were getting married!" Starfire squealed.

"Neither did I" Robin answered.

Mas and Menos appeared before Nightstar in s flash.

"Cumpleaños felices!" the cried in unison.

"Mommy those small kids talk funny" Nightstar whispered in Starfire's ear.

"It's called Spanish" her mother told her.

"Ohhhh umm…..ok" Nightstar answered unsure of what to say.

"Así que mono" Mas said.

"Sí" Menos agreed.

"Hey kid Happy 5th birthday!" Speedy and AquaLad said walking over to her.

"Thank you very much" she smiled.

"You're so polite" AquaLad smiled back.

"Unlike _some_ people" he said directing his gaze towards the orange-haired man.

Speedy stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms.

"You are silly" Nightstar giggled." Oh yeah I forgot since it's my birthday don't I get presents?" she asked.

They all laughed and looked down at the small child.

"You and Robin sure know how to make em" Speedy grinned.

"Make me? How _did _Daddy and you make me ?" Nightstar asked looking up at her mom.

The whole room fell silent and Starfire's face turned bright red.

"Uhhh welll you seee we uhhh" she stuttered.

"CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Beast Boy screamed.

Starfire gave a sigh of relief and the rest of the room just laughed.

"Granddad help me blow out the candles I have little lungs!" she giggled asking the famous Batman to help her blow out her birthday cake.

Batman grinned and picked up the small child. "I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too" she answered kissing him on the cheek.

The room was filled with an "Awwwwww" before blasting out singing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Raven was now levitating through the air trying to get her memories back. Something was jamming her thoughts and that feeling of death hadn't passed.

"_WHAT IS IT!"_ her mind shrieked desperately searching the blue heavens.

And with that a thunder of memories flashed in her mind. Like lightening struck her hard and quick, sending her sailing back to the ground.

Just as she was about to hit the roof of Titans Tower she created a black energy surface to break her fall.

"STARFIRE ROBIN!" she screamed wasting no time recovering and speeding down the steps into the living room.

"ROBIN THEY'RE-" she began.

"Here" a deep voice cut the laughter and smoke rose from the rubble of the giant hole now in their living room.

"no" Starfire whispered crumbling to the floor.

XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Author's Note: See I updated  :FINALLY they are here does happy dance oh wait that's not a good thing sweatdrop thanks for so many nice reviews! I'm so sorry the last chapter was short so I tried to make this on longer but you know how I am with that heh. Alright now REVIEW ! please and thankies. **

** 3 Jumpcitygirl _2.0_**


	13. Good vs Evil

Blow Her a Kiss

Chapter 13

"Good vs. Evil"

"Hello Koriand'r" one of the creatures spoke. He looked incredibility strong; he was covered in green scaly skin with blood red eyes. His armor was a deep purple and black like the body of a cockroach. Long green tails whipped behind them and grins of malice plastered their faces.

"What do you want?" Robin spat catching his wife who had pasted out with fear.

"Only to collect what had been promised to us" another psion smiled looking at Starfire.

"Get outta here man; you do **not** what to mess with a room full of super powered teens!"

Cyborg yelled.

The psions began to laugh, "Look you heap of cosmic trash we've come for the tamaranian and nothing else, but we do enjoy a good fight."

"Tell me do you have friends coming?" Raven asked. From what she could see only about 8 were standing in the giant hole but that couldn't have been the power she had felt earlier.

The psions smiled again but this time it sent a shiver down all the hero backs.

"Funny you should ask, actually we have around 100 other ships surrounding the earth"

one of them answered.

"Why? Starfire is just one girl why do you need so many men?" Bruce wondered.

"Why? Because we've found a way not only to give her more powers but then to drain them from her afterwards and give them to ourselves. But for that to work we need many tamaranians so we've been on a voyage to capture as many as we can. You know little Kori you almost escaped us we a little black birdie reminded me where you were" the green man replied.

"Blackfire" Beast Boy snarled.

Robin's mind was desperate to find a way out of this, not even a room full of superheros could defeat 100 ships. He didn't even know how many men were on each ship.

Right now he had to make sure that they didn't discover Nightstar.

"Raven" Robin hissed careful to make sure now one heard him. "I need you to-" he began.

"I know I'll take care of her" Raven interrupted aware of exactly what he was going to say.

Nightstar who was still in Batman's arms was close to tears, she didn't understand what was going on but it didn't sound good. Raven sank into the floor and created a portal underneath the girl and man. They slipped down with a small "eep" from Nightstar.

Robin smiled, happy the psions didn't seem to notice and that at least his mentor and daughter would be safe. Now he only prayed he could say the same for them.

"What should we do?" Speedy asked.

"Fight, what else can we do?" answered Robin.

"Aw come on we can beat these over grown lizards" Kid Flash grinned.

Jinx wanted to smile but she like Raven could tell this battle wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"Come one Sparkie we can take em!" Bumble Bee said jabbing Cyborg in the side.

"Yeah! Star couldn't handle them before but now she's got back up!" the robotic man cheered.

"¡Vayamos!" Mas and Menos cried.

"I'm in" Aqua Lad chimed in.

Robin nodded to all of his friends and screamed their battle cry "TEEN TITANS GO!"

He set Starfire down out of harms way and leaped into the air flinging bird-a-rangs. The weapon flew right at the psion but he caught it in a flash and crushed it into dust.

"Fast one eh? Lemme go next" Kid Flash said running at them with full speed.

He began to punch as fast as he could at the purple armor but it didn't break.

The green alien smiled.

"Done?" he asked.

"Wha- but I hit all the pressure points!" the red haired kid said confused.

"There aren't any pressure points on this armor" the psion replied raising his hand, appearing in his palm a red orb of light began to grow.

He threw it at Kid Flash sending him sailing across the room only to have the wall stop him. He grunted on impact then fell without another sound.

"NO!" Jinx cried running over to him.

"Is he dead?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't know don't care" the psion who hurt him answered.

"You'll pay for that" Jinx snarled. After checking to make sure he still had a pulse she stood up with hands blazing with pink fire. She screamed as she released her negative energy causing the wall to crumble on top of them.

The smoke cleared and they all stood in horror seeing that the psions were unharmed. But what shocked them the most was now being able to see further outside and waiting in the now red and orange evening sky were 6 ships opened and hundreds of psions ready for battle.

"Guess we won't be getting any cake" Beast Boy whispered.

**Author's Note: WHOOT! I finally wrote another chapter! I'm so proud of myself. Don't worry Kid Flash is okie dokie…well not really but he's not dead! I'm bad with battle scenes so I'm sorry bout that I'm trying extra hard on it though! The story is actually coming to an end if you can believe it, maybe like 3 or 4 more chapters. Eh maybe 5 or 6 ok it's not too close to the end depending on how much detail of this fight I want to go into. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I don't read much of the comic so I made up a description for the psions I don't really know what they look like. So thanks for reading and please review!**

** 3 JCG 2.0 (jumpcitygirl)**


	14. Fight

Blow Her a Kiss

Chapter 14

"Fight"

"Well?" one of the Psions called through the silence that had entered the room after the Titans saw what they were up against. Shocked and wide-eyed they stood waiting to attack. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In a flash the whites of his mask popped open and their battle cry filled the air

"TEEN TITANS GO!!!"

Red starbolts from the psions hands sailed across the room towards Jinx, but she deflected it with the pink energy smoldering from her palms. She titled her head to one side and smiled.

"Die" she commanded, and with a wave of her hand, the rose colored sorcery caused parts of the ceiling to collapse onto some of the creatures.

Beast Boy was next, he turned into a green gorilla and lifted some of the pieces from them concrete ceiling lying on the ground and smashed them into more of the aliens. Now only 3 of them were left standing.

"Had enough?" Beast Boy asked transforming back.

The one to his right grinned, "Not even close" he smiled.

The ships hovering in the air began to hiss and scream as the doors open and spilled out with hundreds of Psions.

"And that's not even half" another psions hissed seeing the look of terror on the teen's faces.

The rumble that had buried the other 4 aliens was pushed off as they stood up.

Robin gulped and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

The aquatic titan looked over at his oranged haired friend and nodded.

His raised his arms above his head and then towards the green skinned beasts. "HA!" Aqualad released his cry and gallons of water shot from the pipes and sink.

"NOW SPEEDY!" he called out to him.

Speedy shot an arrow seconds behind the water, and as the water hit the arrow behind it turned everything to ice. Freezing a few victims, but not nearly enough. That wasn't all yet; he leaped into the air and with one swift kick shattered 3 of the ice statue aliens into a million pieces killing them.

"Good job guys" Robin yelled.

"Yes good job, now 2 thousand more to go" the other Psions laughed, not even caring that a few of them were dead.

"My turn" Cyborg shouted, aiming his sonic cannon.

"Care to help?" he asked his leader, "I got the sonic, if you got the boom".

Robin grinned, and in the blink of an eye tossed his disc into the air.

Cyborg shot a blast of blue energy causing the disc to explode right in the psions face taking his head off along with it.

"You guys are making a mess" the psion pointed to the blood now rushing over the floor. "Come on lets get this over with I don't want any blood on my new uniform."

"You're right" another spoke holding a red starbolt in his hand and turning his gaze towards Starfire spat "Let's get this over with."

The red orb grew in his hand and his threw it at the princess who lay passed out on the couch.

"STARFIRE!" Robin choked being to far away to move her.

Seconds from impact the twins scooped her up and over to Robin.

Their leader breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks guys" he said.

The two of them smiled and taking hands they ran around the remaining three psions forcing them closer and closer to one another.

"TITANS TOGETHER!" Robin shouted sending a bird-a-rang in their direction.

Jinx let out another wave of energy and Aqualad and Speedy shot water and arrows as well.

"It will do you know good, out armor is impenetrable!" one of the creatures yelled.

"Oh?" Bumblebee asked as she began to return to her normal size above them.

Their armor fell to the ground and they looked up in shock.

"What did you took?" they asked.

"I grew small and took your armor off, it wasn't too hard, just that darn strap wouldn't come undone" she smiled.

"NO-" they were cut off by the blast from the energy beams shot at them.

After the smoke cleared all that was left was a pile of ash on the floor.

Robin flopped onto the couch. "Ok guys" he started. "Get ready"

They watched more and more slithering aliens make their way into the tower.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

**Author's Note: A little action there for ya, sorry if it's not too great, I'm kinda bad at fighting scenes plus I don't like them very much but I'm trying! A few of you asked where Raven, Batman, and Nightstar are and truthfully I don't know. But it wouldn't make sense for Nightstar to stay so I figured I should make her escape. So if any of you have any ideas you wouldn't mind me using in the story as to where they are please help me! Thanks so much for reading! And I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy all those other holidays I can't spell! **

** 3 JPC 2.0**


	15. The Black Shadow

Blow Her a Kiss

Chapter 15

"The Black Shadow"

"I'm scared" Nightstar whimpered.

"It will be ok" Raven reassured her.

"Yeah you're mommy and daddy make one heck of a team they can take those aliens" Batman replied.

"Really?" Nightstar sniffed.

They were deep underground beneath the tower in a secret shelter. In case Raven or Batman had to step in they wanted to be close but at the same time they were taking a huge risk keeping Nightstar just yards below her doom.

Just then the whole tower began to shake and rattle causing parts of the ceiling to crumble around them. One of the lamps fell off the table shattering into thousands of tiny piece.

"Eep!" Nightstar cried running into Batman's arms.

"What the heck is going on up there?" Raven growled.

"I'll check it out" Batman said inching towards the door.

"No" Raven ordered stopping him. "I can teleport up from here in seconds and back down, they won't notice me. If I don't come back in hour take that as a sign that we lost and get out" she demanded.

"Lost?" Nightstar asked with tears in her eyes.

Bruce patted her back still holding her in his arms. With his free hand her pinched the arch of his nose and exhaled deeply.

"Fine" he snapped not happy with how this was going.

She gave the two a weak smile and sunk into the ceiling in a puddle of darkness. "Bye aunt Raven" Nightstar whispered waving her tiny hand.

ELSEWHEREELSEWHEREELSEWHEREELSEWHEREELSEWHERE

A laser from one of the ships struck the tower blowing a giant gapping hole in the side of the T. "My room!" Beast Boy moaned.

"I'll build you a new one" Cyborg snapped looking out at the ships.

"With a better game system" he asked.

"Now's not the time Beast Boy" Robin growled. The leader sighed just as his mentor had moments earlier. "We need to wake up Starfire" he decided.

"What?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Isn't she scared to death of these things?" Beast Boy added.

"But if we don't, she won't be scared anymore because we'll all be dead. We need her!" Bumble Bee answered.

"Leave it to me!" Aqua Lad said using his mind to force cold water out of the pipes.

"Speedy lift her up towards me!" he yelled to his friend who was standing next to the sleeping princess.

"Yes. Wake her up, it wouldn't be as much fun if we just took her, we should fight before we experiment a little more on the tamaranian" one of the psions hissed.

"Shut up!" Robin snarled.

"I'll shut him up!" Jinx cried running towards the alien.

"UGH" she groaned as he swatted her away like a fly.

The creature smiled "We shall have the last laugh" he sneered.

"Ya know" a familiar voice spoke up. "He who laughs last is the slowest" Kid Flash grinned running circles around the psion. The alien became dizzy and fell over.

"Bit clumsy aren't you?" the speed demon smiled. He placed his hands on it's head and shook as hard and fast as he possibly could turning the creature's brain to soup. After a few seconds he finished and reached out his hand to help Jinx up.

"Thanks that was pretty cool" she smiled.

"I know" he cooed.

"Poor Zyonix" one of the psions mourned.

"Oh well too bad" another one jumped in laughing.

The cool water was like a slap in the face. Starfire's eyes flew open and she was on her feet again.

"Starfire!" Robin cried running to embrace her.

"Robin" she whispered. "I don't know if I can do this."

"I do" Robin gave her a warm smile. "You can."

She took a deep breath and faced the leader. "Oh look the little princess is awake" he laughed.

"Yes I am!" she screamed hurling hundreds of starbolts at him. A few missed and grazed the walls or flew into the faces of his teammates but the leader managed to dodge them all.

"Now" he said getting up and cracking his scaly knuckles. "We start fighting for real" he growled. In the blink of an eye he had his hand wrapped around her throat glowing a brilliant red. She gasped for air squeezing his arm desperately trying to get him off.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled but was too late a black shadow whizzed past him and look as if it entered the body of the psion.

The creature released Starfire setting her down gently on the floor and turned around to face his teammates. "LEAVE!" the creature screamed and hurled a single red starbolt the size of car towards team.

"Master!" the aliens cried in confusion before evaporating in the blast.

A black shadow emerged from the leader and he fell to the floor.

"Need some help?" a voice asked from the shadow.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy cheered.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

**Author's Note: YESH I FINALLY UPDATED! I shall do my happy dance now xD I'm so sorry my reader I forgot! tee hee. Please forgive me, I hope you liked my newest chapter the climax is coming soon and then a surprise ending! Which if you are smart then you'd remember that the first chapter was the ending! But if you're not then there's a hint. Thank you so much for reading please review I like getting reviews (preferably nice ones) alrightie I promise…I'll try not to forget again. **

**Love,**

**JPC 2.0**


End file.
